KateModern minor locations
The Roof }} The Roof is a place where Tariq likes to spend his free time. He spends his entire first blog introducing viewers to it. The Unfamiliar Graveyard }} The Unfamiliar Graveyard is the place Kate reenacts her dream from Awful Dream. Not much is known about the graveyard. Upton Park }} The Boleyn Ground at Upton Park is home ground, the football team that Tariq supports. He goes there in Walk of Shame to reminisce about when he went to watch matches there. Image:KM0023-HammersStatue.jpg|Up the 'ammers! Sophie's flat * St. Paul's Cathedral: 6pm - 22nd November 2007 - * Who Killed Kate? - * Golf Day Out - * Name the Traitor! - }} Sophie lives in her flat with her roommate Alice. The two of them occasionally blog from this location. Image:KM277-Sophies bed.jpg|Sophie's bed Image:0031-KM-Sophie.jpg|The computer room Image:KM277-Lee outside Sophies flat.jpg|The exterior Gavin's sister's house }} After Steve accused Gavin of having ties to the Hymn of One, Gavin fled and went to stay at his sister's house. Image:KM0039-FrontDoor.jpg|The front door Image:KM0039-BackDoor.jpg|The back door Image:KM0039-Gavin-Fridge.jpg|The kitchen Image:KM0039-Gavin-Staircase.jpg|The staircase Pinchin Street * Charlie and the Seven Snorks - }} After decoding a secret message from Dudley and Dr. William Griffin, Kate, Charlie and Tariq headed off to Pinchin Street to meet up with Dudley and get some answers. Kate and Charlie got in the car with Dudley; however, Tariq was left behind. History "The Pinchin Street Murder", a term coined after a torso was found in similar condition to "The Whitehall Mystery" (though the hands were not severed), on September 10, 1889. The body was found under a railway arch in Pinchin Street, Whitechapel. Unconfirmed speculation of the time was that the body belonged to Lydia Hart, a prostitute who had disappeared. "The Whitehall Mystery" and "The Pinchin Street Murder" have often been suggested to be the works of a serial killer, for which the nicknames "Torso Killer" or "Torso Murderer" have been suggested. Whether Jack the Ripper and the "Torso Killer" were the same person or separate serial killers of uncertain connection to each other (but active in the same area) has long been debated by Ripperologists. This was the tenth of the Whitechapel murders. References Regency Grand Hotel }} Regency Grand Hotel is the hotel that Charlie goes to in hopes of finding Shia LaBeouf. When she doesn't find him, she goes to the bar and avoids several men. Shortly thereafter, Gavin shows up and officially asks Charlie to be his girlfriend. Millennium Bridge *Kate Returns - *Called To Arms - *Where is She? - }} The Millennium Bridge is a pedestrian-only bridge that crosses the Thames River. It is located between Southwark Bridge (downstream) and Blackfriars Bridge (upstream). Many characters have headed to this bridge to blog. Image:KM0091Kate.jpg|Kate on the bridge Image:KM0237-Steve.jpg|Steve underneath the bridge Tower of London }} In Somewhere Only We Know, Tariq stands in front of the Tower of London and talks about his feelings regarding his new relationship with Julia and his old one with Kate. The tower is located in central London, England, on the north bank of the River Thames. It is located within the London Borough of Tower Hamlets and is separated from the eastern edge of the City of London by the open space known as Tower Hill. Tariq's flat *Commitment - *Smells like Xmas spirit - *Happy new year? - }} Tariq lives in his flat by himself (to our knowledge). In Cooking With Tariq, he invited his girlfriend, Julia over and cooked dinner for her, before passing out on the sofa. Image:KMTariqApartmentKitchen.jpg|Kitchen Image:KMTariqAptKitchenJulia.jpg|Washing up in kitchen Image:KMTariqApartmentLR.jpg|Living Room Image:KMTariqApartmentSofa.jpg|Tariq zonked out on sofa. Janet's house }} Janet's house is where Charlie goes to see the first girl on Charlie's list of trait positive girls that Dr. Griffin had operated on. However, Janet's dad sulkily answers the door and reveals that Janet died the previous week. Homeless shelter *Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - *Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - *Chapter 3: Trust Fall - *Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - *Chapter 5: On the Road - *Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - *Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - *Chapter 8: Foursome - *Chapter 9: New England Ho! - *Chapter 10: Splitting Up - *Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - *Chapter 12: Journey's End - }} After Kate ran away for the second and final time, she spent a great deal of time at a Homeless shelter. Internet cafés **Man on a Mission - **Chapter 1: A Call to Arms - **Chapter 2: Bad Decision? - **Chapter 3: Trust Fall - **Chapter 4: Growth Spurt - **Chapter 5: On the Road - **Chapter 6: Hacked and Tracked - **Chapter 7: Tricks and Treats - **Chapter 8: Foursome - **Chapter 9: New England Ho! - **Chapter 10: Splitting Up - **Chapter 11: We All Fall Down - **Chapter 12: Journey's End - *'Near the new flat' **let my sister go - **Bang Out of Order - *'Other' **Message to Lauren - }} When in need of a stable internet connection, many characters head to internet cafés to blog and upload their videos. Melbourne }} Charlie once resided in Melbourne, Australia. She returns to St. Kilda Beach, near her childhood home, at the end of Season 1. FTO Headquarters *Answers - }} FTO Headquarters is Jeffrey's bedroom. There, he and his friend Raymond published rumors that Finding the One author Rupert Van Helden took part in a bizarre, religious ritual that was responsible for Kate's death. The walls of FTO Headquarters are plastered with photos of Kate and the other various people in her life. Lauren's flat *Doorstepping - *Batwoman - *Precious Blood: 11AM - }} Lauren lives in flat 57 B with her parents. Her sister used to live with them as well before she was kidnapped. Julia's flat *Precious Blood: 1PM - *Mrs Van Helden? - *Hunting The Elder - *Orivwa - }} After Lauren was kidnapped by Terrence and Steve, Charlie headed to Julia's flat to enlist her help. While she was there, she caught Julia in bed with Rupert Van Helden. Above the couch is a painting of Batman and Robin. Image:KM218-JuliasFlat-gate.jpg|The front gate Image:KM218-JuliasFlat-front door.jpg|The front door Image:KM218-JuliasFlat-bedroom.jpg|Julia's bedroom Image:KM218-JuliasFlat-bed.jpg|Julia's bed Image:KM218-JuliasFlat-couch.jpg|The red couch Precious Blood bunker *Precious Blood: 4PM - *Precious Blood: 5PM - *Precious Blood: 6PM - }} During the Precious Blood 12in12, Steve and Terrence kidnapped Lauren and took her to an underground bunker. Gavin and Charlie went to rescue her, only to find that Terrence had turned the tides and tied up Steve as well. Throughout the day, it was revealed that Terrence had been living in the bunker and had been bringing trait positive girls there to kill them. The actual location of this bunker was revealed to be the . See photos here. Image:222-ScienceLab.jpg|The exterior Image:KM222-Bunker-entry.jpg|The front entry Image:KM222-Bunker-entry hallway.jpg|The first hallway as you enter Image:KM222-Bunker-hallway.jpg|A hallway Image:KM222-Bunker-hallway2.jpg|Another hallway Image:KM222-Bunker-stairwell.jpg|A stairwell Image:KM222-Bunker-vault.jpg|The large vault Image:KM223-Bunker-AWDREY.jpg|A.W.D.R.E.Y. Image:KM223-Bunker-computers.jpg|Old-fashioned computers Image:KM223-Bunker-room with beds.jpg|A room with beds Image:KM223-Bunker-room.jpg|The large room Image:KM223-Bunker-room2.jpg|The large room (2) Image:KM224-Bunker-RAYNET.jpg|RAYNET Image:KM224-Bunker-beds.jpg|Beds Image:KM224-Bunker-corpse.jpg|A bloody corpse Image:KM224-Bunker-stairwell2.jpg|A second stairwell Steve's flat *Precious Blood: 8PM - *Precious Blood: 9PM - }} After escaping from Terrence in Precious Blood: 6PM, Steve and Charlie headed back to Steve's flat to rest. While they were there, the two hooked up. Steve's flat is located in on the . Image:KM225-StevesFlat-outside.jpg|The exterior College of Arms }} While looking for information to help him track down Lord Carruthers, Steve headed to the College of Arms, where he learned about a marionette doll once owned by Aleister Crowley which had been visited by Carruthers. Image:KM237-College of Arms entry.jpg|The entry arch Bill Cowan's flat *Her Indoors - *The Last Work: 2PM - *The Last Work: 4PM - }} Before heading to Paris, Julia and Rupert Van Helden stayed at her father, Bill Cowan's flat in London. Bill was out of town during their stay, allowing Rupert the chance to get away with physically and emotionally abusing Julia. This flat is actually KateModern writer Luke Hyams's father's flat. Image:KM284-MirrorMirror.jpg|Through the looking glass Image:KM302-HiJulia.jpg|The main room